1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for cleaning a tapping head arrangement for tapping beverages pressurized under gas, the device being intended for refitting any desired tapping head.
2. The Prior Art
Many different proposals have been made in the past for cleaning tapping head arrangements that can be connected to beverage barrels. The known cleaning devices are generally conceived so that they are directly connected to the tapping head arrangement or to the tapping head.
The present invention is based on the problem of providing a device for cleaning a tapping head arrangement that can be refitted on any desired type of tapping head at a later time.